Chances Are
by SatisfactoryInfluence
Summary: He's annoying, he's a smartass, and he's helpful.
1. A million ways to be cruel

**A/N:** I'm backkkkkk! Of course some of you, or maybe all of you are like: who hell are you? Anyways, I've been writing one shots lately, after my whole long story. Then today, I was reading a story with a lot of chapters (I don't know what they're called, wips? Whatever, one of you can hopefully correct me?) So yes back to my point, I was reading one and I decided that I wanted to write another one.

So this story is set at the beginning of season 2. Logan and Veronica did break up; Veronica and Duncan did not get back together. I haven't decided yet if Meg and Duncan are still together, but whatever I'll choose. I like to make my own cases, so the bus crash didn't happen. This is still definitely a Logan/Veronica story though!

If this chapter doesn't seem interesting, it'll get interesting. Though, while reading it I found it rather interesting. Haha. Also I'm trying to be more detailed in my writing. This chapter may not seem like it that much, but I'm going to try and get very detailed. So you can picture it! I love to picture stories.

If I could make a commercial for all that's swirling through my head, well it would be great. It would totally make you want to read on. Anyways I promise an action packed, LoVe packed and drama packed story. So before this authors note becomes too long and boring (I know, impossible.) Please comment, and keep reading as I update.

**Warnings**: Theres a few swears, but only like one or two. Also, some spoilers from the season one finale and the season two premier.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Veronica Mars, the plot lines or anything. I do however own the guidance counselor Mrs. Harris. Yeah, she's going to be such a legend one day.

--

_Taking a case is sometimes a task that needs to be done. Cases don't solve themselves. If things were just left the way they were, well then things wouldn't always turn out very well. If you left a killer on the loose, more people would die. If you didn't figure out if a man was cheating on his wife, it could lead to a lifelong unhappy marriage. So how did I end up sitting in front of a dark house at 3:00 am? Well for that, we'll have to backtrack._

--

It was the first day of Senior Year and it had already taken a wrong turn. Veronicas schedule was not only messed up, it was completely off from what she had chosen.

"Gym? Does it look like I need gym? I mean, I need scholarships! A 90 in gym isn't going to come off as top-notch scholar!" Veronica paced around the guidance office as Mrs. Harris tried to fix her schedule.

"Miss Mars, this is the best I could do." Mrs. Harris gave her the newly printed schedule. Veronica grabbed it impatiently and read over the new timetable. "Is it okay?"

"It's better." Veronica gave a half-hearted smile as she walked out of the office and into the hall. This year was definitely not looking up for her. Especially since there were people she didn't want to see that she would have to tolerate every day of her Senior Year.

The smirking brunette walking down the hall in her direction was one of them. Her and Logan had broken up during the summer. It was too much for her to handle, his craziness and behavior. At least, that's what she told herself.

It hadn't been an easy break-up, or a pretty one. It was a calm conversation at first but some arguing and a $30 lamp later and they were done. She didn't want to see him, and was regretting the first day of school because of it. She managed to avoid him the rest of the summer, she just wished she could avoid him the rest of the year. _Just look on the bright side, after this year you'll be flying solo at Stanford. _

He didn't stop to talk to her; he didn't even acknowledge her with a verbal hello. He gave her a quick salute and kept walking.

Of course there were some people she'd miss when she left for university. Like her best friend.

"Hey V, wanna compare schedules?" He smiled and pulled his folded schedule out of his pocket.

"Like 14 year old school girls? Do we have to make sure we get there early enough to get seats together and pass notes?" Veronica laughed and pulled hers out, "Let's see when I'll have to put up with you."

Wallace searched through her schedule, "Home Ec? I can't believe you're taking Home Ec!" Wallace kept laughing as Veronica shook her head.

"Only one of the un-pleasantries I've already undergone in-" She looked at her watch, "30 minutes."

"So wait, you're going to be baking and sewing and acting like a girly-girl?" Wallace continued laughing and mocking Veronica with fake sewing gestures. "Oh man, I totally need pictures."

"Laugh now, but when your pants rip on the 'b-ball' court, don't come running to me." Veronica laughed and started walking towards the locker she had been assigned. Wallace followed and kept shaking his head and laughing. Veronica wasn't going to live this down, even if it was a mistake.

They reached his locker, and said their goodbyes. Veronica's locker was all the way at the other end of the school. It was nowhere near any of her classes. This was un-pleasantry number three if you count seeing Logan.

Veronica trekked all the way to the other end of the school and put, well nothing in her locker. _It's the first day of school, I have no books and I have no work. I just walked all the way to the other end of the school to see a similar poorly painted locker to the one I had last year. Excellent._

She slammed the locker and started heading to her first period class. _Journalism here I come._

_--_

_This is the only good elective I got. The rest of my classes are ones I was lucky enough for Mrs. Harris to correct me back to in order to impress the universities and home economics is… home economics._

Veronica walked into the room and looked around. The only empty seat was next to Duncan Kane. They hadn't talked much since the day Aaron was arrested. Veronica had planned to keep it that way, but again life didn't always work for her.

"Hey, long time no talk." Duncan gave her a smile as she put her coat on the back of the seat and sat down. As rude as it may have been, Veronica just gave a nod.

"Ouch, cold shoulder." Duncan laughed and it made Veronica feel like a bit of a bitch.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to talking to you, and this is sounding a lot worse then what was in my head." She smiled and pulled out a pencil.

"Yeah, I know." He just stopped talking. What was the point of making a situation more awkward then it was? Then again, could it really get anymore awkward? _Yup._

"And what is your name young man?" Ms. Dumas was trying to do attendance when he walked in.

"Jeremy Forrester." He said, with a proud smirk. He turned around and nodded his head towards me. _Seems this year; he's playing the jackass card._

"I don't seem to have a Jeremy Forrester on my attendance. Are you new? Because if you're new then you should go get a transfer sheet from the office and bring it to me so I can request a new attendance." Ms. Dumas was being overly nice, when she didn't have to be.

"His name is Logan Echolls, he's not new." Veronica piped in, she couldn't watch him toy with the teacher anymore.

"Oh, another one of these pick on the new teacher tricks." She gave a fake giggle to try and seem nice and began talking again, "Why don't you take a seat next to-" she had to scan the attendance for a name, "Veronica, take a seat next to Veronica. It seems she knows you."

So Logan pulled a desk from the side of the classroom and placed it beside Veronica. "Hey buddy, sorry I didn't call you back last night. I mean, I just got so wrapped up in myself and this totally great episode of The OC." Logan said in a preppy, mocking tone.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Veronica rolled her eyes and began tapping her pencil on the desk.

"Yes, in reference to you knowing me. Like we're friends. Because Ms.Dumas said you-"

"I get it." Veronica interrupted.

So that is how the beginning of the first day of senior year went. Veronica sitting in between two ex-boyfriends. One stayed quiet, and one just… didn't.

--

"Veronica!" A peppy voice crept up behind her. She wasn't in the mood for sunshine and puppies. Her day had been crap so far, and optimism would only make it worse.

"Hey Meg!" She forced a fake smile, though she liked Meg so it was only a little fake.

"What's up?"

"I've got a bit of a problem." Meg put on her 'I need help face' in hopes Veronica would help her.

"Of course you do." Veronica brushed it off; she was trying not to get herself involved in these types of situations.

"No but this is serious." Veronica listened, because Meg was always nice to her and it was a good time to return the favor.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I've been getting these threatening letters." Meg pulled a big brown envelope out of her bag. "They threaten me and the lives of people close to me."

Veronica took the envelope and started examining it. She scanned the printing and address and then she looked at the top left corner. _There's a return address. What kind of life-threatner leaves their address? _

"Meg, is this address familiar to you at all?" Veronica pointed to the address in the top left hand corner.

"No, I thought it was a bit weird that they'd just hand me their information."

"It's probably because they didn't. This is most likely a cover." Veronica shook her head and contemplated taking the case. "I guess I could go check it out, look into it."

"Thank you Veronica!" Meg gave her a hug and programmed her cell number into Veronicas. "Call me if you find anything else."

She started walking away, but turned around, "Or just to talk."

--

A/N – Feedback? Yes!

P.S. I have nothing against home economics, it just seemed like something Veronica wouldn't do.


	2. Spitting Games

**A/N** – So here's the next chapter. Thanks to all of those who reviewed last chapter, and thanks in advance to all those who will review this one ;) (Let's have some more of you this time).

So this chapter takes us back to Veronica in the car at 3:00a.m. It also sets up a bit more of the mystery, brings Mac into the story and there is a tiny bit of LoVe. I promise next chapter will have more Logan/Veronica interaction.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Veronica Mars.

--

_Step one; get into the house._

Walking through the shrubs in the dark appeared to be easy. Just a step over the vines and a hurdle over the bush. Of course Veronica didn't consider that she might make noise, which might make the people inside the house to come out and investigate.

That is exactly what happened.

The moon reflected off the small brown house, and the couple walking out the door of it. One of the two was a petite brunette and the other was a ripped blonde. They were a young innocent looking couple.

The couple walked around the house to the shrubbery Veronica was hiding in. The best way to get out? Silently.

She took small steps and looked where she was stepping as best she could in the darkness. Everything was going fine, until…

Tangled vine.

_Crap._

Trip.

_Double Crap._

"Hello?" The couple walked towards Veronica, who was lying in a pile of vines and leaves. "I don't know what you're doing here, but we have nothing for you to steal!"

The blonde young man took over most of the talking. He seemed a bit dumb, but not to the level of stupidity. Just lacking a little bit of common sense. The brunette was the more logical one. They worked together to figure out why Veronica was there, without even asking Veronica.

They had lots of theories. At first they thought she was there to rob them, then it transformed into her wanting to steal the child the girl just recently found out she was carrying.

Veronica sat, almost amused, until she realized she was in fact there for a reason. "Actually, I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"Questions? Why didn't we think of questions?" The blonde pondered while the brunette walked closer to Veronica.

"Because people who want to ask questions, don't hide in bushes at 3:00 in the morning." She gave Veronica an odd glare, wondering if she was up to something.

"If we could just go inside and talk, I can explain everything."

--

During the one-hour conversation, Veronica established a few things. The blonde guy was named Eric and the brunette was named Jenny. They were both 23, and had just gotten married. Jenny was soon to be expecting their first child, and they were very excited. Veronica also established, that Jenny and Eric were not the stalkers.

"So your friend Meg got a letter from this address?" Jenny asked nervously, she didn't have a logical answer for this problem.

"Yeah, a threatening letter." Veronica pulled the letter out of her tote bag to show them, they started at it intensely.

"This is our address!" Eric was definitely shocked. He stood up in frustration and paced the room.

Jenny tried to calm Eric down while Veronica reread the letter and asked questions. Eric decided to go get some rest because he had work in the morning. Jenny stayed at the kitchen table with Veronica. She wasn't ready to sleep, not if people were trying to frame them.

"Veronica you have to know, we didn't do this." She took a quick sip of her coffee, "Do we look like the type of people who send threatening letter. I mean, neither of us know any of the people mentioned in this letter."

"I know, I believe you. I just, can't figure out why they would put this address." Veronica shook her head and re-examined the letter over and over. "How long have you lived in this house?"

"About a year, we moved in after we finished university."

"Do you know who lived here before you?"

"All of the work was done through the realtor, we didn't even meet the people who lived here before us."

"Do you think I could have the name of your realtor?"

--

Getting home at 5:30 in the morning and having to leave the house at 8:15 doesn't leave much room for sleep. Veronica hopped into bed, but despite her best efforts, couldn't fall asleep.

She got up and went into the living room. She made herself an early breakfast, and curled onto the couch to watch a quick movie before she had to get to school.

A quick movie, turned into a six-hour sleep.

"Crap." That, along with other curse words flowed from her mouth as she threw on the clothes she could and ran out the door.

She made it to school just in time for home economics.

--

"Okay class, today we will be making puff pastries!" Mrs. Caruso clapped her hands excitedly as she handed out the recipe sheets. "Now all of the ingredients are placed at your stations."

Veronica was sitting at her two-person table, by herself. Clearly, not enough people had signed up for home economics.

Mrs. Caruso kept going on about folding the puff pastries correctly, and how creativity is key to a good grade. Veronica zoned in and out, thinking about Meg's stalker and the realtor she had to call later in the afternoon.

It wasn't until the door opened that Veronica actually fully zoned in. Veronica smiled, finally someone to share the pain with her.

The girl walked towards the desks and plopped down right beside Veronica.

"Don't ask." Mac ignored the smirking glares Veronica was giving her by reading the puff pastry recipe Mrs. Caruso had just given her.

"Mac… Why are you in home economics?" Veronica smiled and pulled the paper out of Macs hands. "Did they mess up your schedule?"

"If you must know, they assumed I wouldn't make good use of my independent study time." Mac sighed loudly and continued with her explanation, "and home ec was the only course with open spots."

"Well we can make the most of it, we do get free food." Veronica smiled and Mac shed a smile too.

--

Lunchtime rolled around quickly. The puff pastries didn't turn out as well as planned. The puff in the didn't puff and the filling poured out of the pastries. Mrs. Caruso declared it as a practice run.

Lunchtime was Veronica's time to call the realtor. Of course, the answering machine came on.

So in the middle of the lunch area, Veronica had to leave a sophisticated sounding message. The noise and talking was a problem, so Veronica went inside to an empty hallway.

"Good afternoon Mr. Iverson, my name is Veronica and I am currently in the market for a home. I've heard nothing but good things from your clients and I was just wondering if we could possibly set up a meeting. My number is 555-5893. Thank you."

Veronica shut the phone and turned around, only to find an annoying brunette boy standing in front of her.

"Finally upgrading from that shack of yours?" Logan took a spot beside her as she walked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm doing some research for a friend." Veronica put her phone back in her bag as they walked.

"That's a shame." Logan smirked and started walking away.

Veronica just shook her head and carried on, she had bigger things to deal with.

--

A/N – So I know it lacked LoVe, and I know it wasn't too interesting. But once again, I have to set up the mystery. There is going to be more LoVe, home economics, exciting bits and lots more in the next chapter.


	3. Sweet Talk 101

A/N – Okay, so since I was short on LoVe in the first two chapters this chapter is basically all them. With of course some interesting information on the case. Sorry I took so long to update, it was exam time. ALSO! I didn't get that many reviews, reviews are always nice . Thanks to those who did review though! Everyone review this chapter ;).

Disclaimer – I don't own them.

--

"Logan, act as if you can stand me." Veronica shook her head as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"Remind me why I'm doing this." Logan was smug, and stood as if he could care less about any of what was going on.

_To do that, I would have to remind myself why you're doing this._

_--_

_The day flew by after home economics. It was as if Veronica wasn't there. Her mind was someplace else. It was a mix of her lack of sleep and Meg's case that was sending her mind away from her body._

_After school Veronica had finally gotten the message from the realtor. He wanted to meet with her- at 5._

_Today._

_She couldn't go alone, it was just too risky. She needed some support, someone to make it look like it was real. Mac could've pretended to be her college buddy and they could've said they needed someplace to stay for a couple of years. Of course, Mac went home sick during lunch. Then of course Wallace could've done the same, or be her fiancé. They could've been getting "married young", but of course Wallace was nowhere to be found. She couldn't go with Meg, because the realtor could have something to do with her threatening letters._

_So it was time to do what Veronica usually had to do, take the risk._

_She walked to the parking lot, when she saw Logan. It was unlikely that he'd help her. It was weird that she was even thinking of asking._

_Even so, she walked towards him anyways. He was alone, and just about to get to his car._

"_Hey jack-" Calling him a jackass wouldn't help her case._

"_Hey Jill?" Logan hopped up into his seat and sat with his legs dangling out and facing Veronica._

"_How's school?" _

"_What do you want?" Veronica smirked; of course small talk wouldn't work. She forgot who she was dealing with._

"_Help." She was honest, and she knew it. She hated letting her guard down, but she just felt that if she went alone, that it wouldn't work._

"_Help you?" He laughed, "And why would I do that?"_

"_Because in a way, you owe me." Examples were not necessary. She'd helped him before and he knew it._

"_Get in." He shut his door, and she got in the passengers seat._

_--_

_Right about now, standing with Logan, the risk seems like it would've been a better idea._

"Because I need help, and you know I've helped you in the past." Veronica knew that her excuse would get old. Then again, she wasn't planning on asking him for help again.

He ignored her comment, and just went on talking.

"So explain to me again this plan of yours."

"We are soon to be married. When we are married, we're going to need a place to live. Thus, the realtor. He is going to help us find a house, and I am going to slip in some questions non-chalantly." She smiled again and patted down her hair.

"So do I just stay quiet?" He was being rather co-operative, which made things easier for Veronica.

"No, you're interested in buying the house. So act preppy, happy, interested and nice. Act the opposite of everything you are." She laughed, looked at him and fixed the tie he had put on when they stopped and changed, "Now come on sugar bun, let's buy ourselves a house."

--

"So Mr. and Mrs.?"

"Soon to be Echolls." She looked at Logan and gave a big, wide, fake grin. He returned it to her. "As of now I'm Miss. Mars, but you can call us Logan and Veronica."

"So you guys are looking for a house to move into after the wedding?" Mr. Iverson had a lot of poise. He was tall, had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had to be in his thirties, and he had perfect posture.

"That's the plan! But our last realtor was such a skeeze. That's where you come in, we've heard all good things about you!" Veronica flashed her teeth and nodded her head and she spoke.

"If it's not to much to ask, from who?" He was glowing, and you could tell he was super proud of himself.

"Eric and Jenny… sweetie what were their last names?" She turned to Logan, and he of course didn't know.

"Sweeting! I remember them, a cute couple of newlyweds. Just like you'll be!" Logan didn't even have to answer; Mr. Sweeting said it all for him.

"That's right, it was Sweeting." Logan agreed and nodded.

"And of course, all good things from the Manning's." Veronica thought now was as good a time as ever to throw in their names.

"That name doesn't ring a bell! I bet it'll click later." He smiled again and pulled out a book of local listings from his bag.

Veronica looked around the office; she noticed a picture of the Mr. Iverson, Eric and Jenny. It wasn't the only picture though; there were pictures of him with people all over the office.

"Who are all those people in the pictures?" Veronica pretended to be curious and Logan pretended to ponder.

"They're people I've worked with to buy or sell houses. I owe everything I have to my customers! That's why it's so strange I can't remember anyone by the name Manning." He smiled again and kept flipping pages of the book.

Veronica looked again, they all had dates on them. That would mean that the people who lived in the house before Eric and Jenny would have to be in one of these pictures around the same date they were.

"Logan honey, I'm just going to run to the ladies room. Why don't you look at the houses in our price range and show me when I get back?" Veronica widened her eyes to let him know she was up to something. He cued back with a nod.

"Okay toots, but don't take to long." Logan smirked at his nickname choice for her, "I'll miss you!"

Veronica shook her head, but returned the words back to him. She walked towards the door and stood in the hallway for a few minutes so it seemed like she was going to the bathroom. Then she walked back into the room and acted as if she was browsing and looking at all the pictures. There were only two dates that were similar to Eric and Jenny. A man named Shawn Robertson and a couple named Cindy and Markus St. James. Veronica took down both names and sat back down.

She gave a silent nod to Logan before talking again.

"So show me what you've picked out." Veronica sat down and squished her chair closer to the desk and Logan.

"Well I know it's a bit out of our price range, but I found this very charming and very perfect beach house." He used hand gestures as he talked, and Veronica couldn't help but laugh. "He even said we could view it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Veronica wasn't sure she wanted to spend another afternoon with him, and she was curious as to why he would go along with it anyways.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He was sincere and she agreed.

--

"Tomorrow?" She questioned Logan as they walked towards his car.

"Well I'd let someone else go for me, but it wouldn't look very realistic if you came with a new fiancé tomorrow would it? Besides, why start something and not finish it."

"I thought your motto was 'start something and don't finish."

"Only on weekends." They both smiled. They were being civil today, and it wasn't half bad. Of course it wasn't a daily thing, hanging out. Not yet anyways, they were still recovering from a break up.

--

The car ride home was silent, except for the music from the radio that was quietly playing in the background.

They were almost home when they hit a roadblock. There were cop cars blocking the road, the lights of the sirens reflecting off Logan's car.

They got out to see what was going on. Veronica pushed herself through the crowd and Logan followed.

There was a dead body laying right there on the sidewalk.

"Is that?" Logan stood staring at the body.

"It's Mrs. Manning."

--

Note: I'm trying to make all the chapters song titles, that somewhat relate to the chapter. That was just to clarify the chapter titles.

Review like the wind!


	4. We laugh indoors

**A/N** – Sorry it took so long for the update! I've been busy lately with a lot, but I finally found time. Sorry if this chapter is a tad dry, I had a bit of writers' block. Of course that doesn't have to stop you from reviewing ;).

Also thanks to Christina, just for being an avid reader .

Disclaimer – Veronica Mars not mine.

--

Megs loud sobs echoed through the police station.

"Miss Manning, I know this is a hard time for you. But if you want to know who did this to your mother you're going to have to talk." Lamb was starting to get angry. He had the 'I don't have all day' look on his face and his fingers were tapping impatiently on the table.

"Mr. Insensitive Jerk, when your mom is murdered and you don't feel like talking to the town asshole, then maybe you'll understand how I feel right now." Meg was upset, and clearly angry. Sure, it wasn't something she would normal say to anybody, but the circumstances were different now. "I'm leaving."

Meg ran out the door of the interrogation room and into the lobby area. That's where Veronica was sitting.

"Hey Meg." Veronica flashed a fake smile. She knew the situation was nothing to smile about, but she had to keep an upbeat attitude while Meg was around.

"Veronica you have to find out who did it! The sheriffs not going to find anything, you have to do this for me." Then Meg broke down. Tears poured down her face and she fell into one of the chairs. Veronica just leaned over to give her a hug.

"I will Meg, I'll find whoever did this."

--

The next day Veronica sat in her room contemplating the current situation.

On one hand, any of the Manning's could be next. It could be Meg, Mr. Manning or either one of Meg's two sisters. There was also the possibility that the person doing all of this could find out what Veronica was up to, and go after her.

But then there was the other side of everything. The fact that Veronica needed to stick to her promise, and stay fierce. She promised Meg she'd find whoever was behind everything, and she had to keep her promise.

The contemplating ended when she heard a knock at the door. Part of her was scared; it was stupid to think that the person had found her already. But with everything happening around her, she wouldn't be surprised. Of course it didn't make it easy with her dad out trying to get the money shot for a man who is accusing his wife of cheating on him.

Alone and feeling unlike herself, she let the person keep knocking. She figured whoever it was would leave eventually. That of course was not the case, but a familiar voice at the door made her worries about a stranger. Of course new worries filled her altogether.

"Veronica?" The knocks continued.

"Logan." Veronica proceeded to swing the door open, to find him dressed rather nicely, "What are you doing here?"

"Well if I'm not mistaken, today is what tomorrow was yesterday." Logan smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Tired from the previous days events, and slightly annoyed, Veronica looked inquisitively at Logan.

"We're supposed to go to the beach house today to talk to the realtor. You know, so you can get the clues to solve your big mystery." Logan stared directly into her eyes and brought his hands up to put them together as a visual aid, "Are the pieces starting to fit together?"

_When your friend's mom dies and you promise her to find whoever's sabotaging her life, the interview with the real estate agent that could potentially get you closer to the answer sometimes slips your mind._

"Is it crazy of me to have thought you were lying yesterday, when you said you'd come today." Veronica laughed a bit, but gestured for him to come in.

"Is it crazy of me to think you forgot about your own plans." He smirked again, and plopped down onto the couch.

Veronica just shook her head and went to her room to change. While she was in the room, she heard Logan shout, "Can I take your lack of an answer to mean that you did forget about your own plans." As much as she didn't want to respond, she couldn't let him win, even if it was just a joke.

"You can take my lack of an answer as me trying to block you out of my mind." Veronica walked out of the room with her bag, "Let's hit the road."

--

"And the back window looks out to an incredible view of the ocean." Mr. Iverson walked around the amazingly large beach house and pointed out the highlights of the house. "I think you two are the perfect candidates for it.

Veronica and Logan gave each other an incredibly fake gooshy smile as they grabbed onto each other's hands. "You really think so?"

"I do, and you can put an offer on it now!" Mr. Iverson smiled and turned around to show them another portion of the house.

"Actually, can we have a minute to discuss a few things?" Mr. Iverson nodded and Veronica pulled Logan into the foyer of the house, far away from the kitchen they were just led into previously. Veronica shut the door the led from the foyer into the living room and began talking.

"We somehow need to find out about those people whose pictures we saw on the wall of his office." Veronica raised her arms and gestured in urgency.

"What am I supposed to do? You didn't really inform me of the game plan before we got in here." Logan was making similar gestures, and to see them through the glass window of the door would seem like they were arguing.

Which is how Mr. Iverson saw them as he walked towards the foyer. Logan and Veronica noticed him, and then noticed how they were positioned as if they were arguing. The real estate agent came towards them, probably in hopes of clearing up whatever they were arguing about.

"Hug me!" Veronica shouted impulsively.

"What?"

"Just hug me!"

Logan dove in for an uncomfortable hug. "Hmm, did you need a cuddle?"

"Logan, he was about to come in and we're not ready to talk to him. Plus if were this… close, then we can talk quieter and he won't hear us through the door." Veronica had an uneasy look on her face, while Logan smiled out of hilarity. "Okay, so this is the plan. There are three people we have to visit. A man named Shawn Robertson and a couple named Cindy and Markus St. James. We're going to have to act fast, so we're going to have to play the sex scandal card."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan laughed, because to him this was all a joke. He just couldn't believe he got himself involved in all of this.

"Okay, I'm going to go and somehow seduce the guys. Well seduce them until they talk to me, I don't plan on letting them in my pants." Veronica realized they were still hugging, and quickly let go. "You however, are going to have to seduce this Cindy person. Use your charm and good looks to get answers."

"If the plan is to go directly to them, why did we have to come here today? This got us absolutely nothing." Logan asked, and of course Veronica answered.

"Oh Contraire!" Veronica opened the door and pulled Logan out into the living room area with her. "Mr. Iverson, we were just wondering if we could possibly talk to some of your past customers. I mean, I know you have a good reputation and all but were really new to all of this and we really need a second opinion." Before he could answer, Veronica continued, "And we actually looked at your recent buyers list and we found a couple of people that looked promising. We just hoped you could get us some sort of contact information." Veronica handed him the sheet with the names she wanted listed down.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to give away that sort of information." He looked down at the list of names and then up at Veronica who had put on a really big frown, "But I'm sure these people won't mind. They're friendly and kind, they'll understand."

Veronica wasn't sure if he was doing it because he wanted to make the sale, or because he was nice. But she smiled largely at her own manipulating skills as he wrote the phone numbers on the paper and handed it to her. Logan shook hands with him and they walked out together.

As Veronica and Logan walked out the front door together, she whispered to him, "The rest is cake."

--

**A/N -** Can't wait to see Logan as a sex toy, or when Veronica finds out something about one of the guys she's interrogating? Well then get ready for the next chapter! And please review because I love reviews.


	5. Turn on me

A/N – I had a bit of writer's block, and I was a bit busy. Now, right when I should be studying for my exams, I decide to write. Well I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone whose kept up with the story.

--

"Logan, take of the sweater." Veronica tugged at the bottom of his sweater to try and get him to lift it off.

"You told me to seduce them with my good looks and charm, not with a peep show." Logan shooed her hands away.

"You parade around shirtless at the beach all the time, I'm just asking you to go in with a t-shirt." She turned around and begun walking towards the house, "Now I found out that Cindy's boyfriend Markus is in Michigan until tomorrow, which leaves you the perfect opportunity to get me some answers."

"Hmm, no list of questions? No flare gun to call you in case of an emergency, or maybe a spy kit to detect clues in the house. Or maybe I could use my sweater as a trap so we can just take her back to your office and shock the answers out of her. Or…"

"Can it Logan! Slip hints about the Manning's and the realtor. And snoop around for stationary that looks similar to the stuff I gave you earlier." Veronica pulled out a bundle of flowers, a teddy bear and a box of chocolates. "You know the drill."

"Yes Sir." Logan smiled, took off his sweater and walked to the door. Veronica ran and sat in the front seat of the X-terra.

--

Ding Dong.

"Hello?" A tall, thin brunette opened the door in her bathrobe.

"Hello Cindy! This is a special delivery from your boyfriend Markus in Michigan. He says that he misses you and he loves you!" Logan held up all of the gifts for her to see.

"Boyfriend?" Cindy laughed, "The delivery service must've made a mistake. It should've just been friend, or maybe they meant boy friend as in friend that's a boy. How elementary school."

"Are you sure he doesn't think he's your boyfriend, and you just feel differently?" Logan was slipping in slowly for answers.

"I'm pretty sure it's a mistake. Markus is gay." Cindy smiled, and then gestured for Logan to go inside, "Why don't you put those gifts down on the table."

Cindy stepped upstairs to get dressed, so Logan put the gifts on the table and walked over to the desk. He took some pens, paper and envelopes and shoved them in his pocket before he could try and match them with the ones Veronica had given him. Finally, Cindy began stepping down the stairs, so Logan grabbed a few letters addressed to Cindy and Markus and shoved them in his pocket. He ran to the table and pretended to be fixing the flowers.

"So do you do this often? Or is this just a side job?" She asked from the staircase while Logan was still turned facing the table.

"Well the last delivery I did was a sympathy one, for the Manning's." Logan began to turn around while continuing to talk, "Do you know th-".

Cindy was standing on the stairs, completely naked.

"Wow. Would you look at the time, my girlfriend is waiting for me in the car. It's our six months, we're going to lunch." He smiled and started walking towards the door.

"It's okay if you're scared, I'm gentle. You don't have to lie about having a girlfriend." She started inching her way to Logan.

Logan didn't know what to say, he stood shocked until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

He turned around, unlocked the door and pulled it wide-open.

"Sweetie, what took you so long? I've been waiting forever!" She grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry hun, just finishing up a delivery." Logan grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the door, "Bye Cindy!"

They sped quickly to the car, and hopped in.

"How did you know to come at that exact time?"

"The flowers are bugged."

--

"So we've got one gay man, one dead man and one horny women." Veronica contemplated as they walked out of the Shawn Robertson's house. He was the last person on their list to check out.

"So he's dead, and this helps your investigations how?" Logan questioned as they walked down the cobblestone path and down the brick stairs.

"What if he was murdered, by the same person as Meg's mom? What if he got threatening letters? What if all of these people are somehow linked together?"

"Well, that's a lot of what ifs. Call me when you know the answers." Logan smiled as they hopped into the car.

"You know, you don't have to keep helping me. You didn't sign a contract or anything. You're more then welcome to back out." Veronica smiled as she buckled her seatbelt.

"It keeps my mind of all of my philosophical thoughts." Logan just smiled.

"Alright." Inside, Veronica was smiling to.

--

"It smells like piss and death." Logan complained as they walked through the hospital hallway.

"Just sit in the waiting room, I'm going to change." Veronica glanced at him, and then walked towards the bathroom.

Logan picked up the Home Life magazine and pretended to glance at it. He observed his surroundings: sick people and sad people. He knew a lot about both. Mostly mentally sick, but he knew a lot about sad.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" A man in a white coat interrupted Logan from his thoughts.

"Oh no, I'm just waiting." Logan smirked and looked back at his magazine.

"Who are you waiting for?" The doctor was persistent, and Logan was getting aggravated.

"My girlfriend, we're meeting here. She thinks she might be pregnant." Logan and the doctor exchanged a smile.

"Well good luck then." He walked away without a question, but then turned around. "Would you like me to write you guys in the book, it'll probably get you in quicker."

"Sure, Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls." Logan nodded and took out his cell-phone. He punched in Veronica's number and texted her: _Whatever you've got planned, don't. I've got another way in._

Two minutes later, Veronica was walking out in the same clothes she had gone in with. She sat down beside him, leaned over and whispered, "You've got another way in, then me pretending to be a neurosurgeon?"

"Sure do, mommy."

--

"Is your period late?" the doctor asked.

"Nope."

"Do you feel any discomfort in your stomach? Have you been nauseous, or sick?"

"Nope."

"Then why do you think you're pregnant?"

"You know what doctor, I just had a feeling."

"Okay, well we can do the test to check."

Veronica walked out of the room and into the small bathroom, Logan just waited in the room.

Logan walked over to the doctor. "I knew she wasn't pregnant. It was just easier for me to come with her and check then to argue with her. She's been all shaken up since her brother died, and her parents won't tell her what happened to him. She's just filling her mind with nonsense to pass the time until she finds out."

"Oh my, well why don't you go down to the morgue, they keep the records. They'll show it to family." The doctor smiled and patted Logan on the back.

"Thanks sir. I can't believe I couldn't think of that."

"Well you have a lot to deal with right now."

Veronica walked in the room, and gave the doctor her sample. She smiled and then grabbed Logan's hand. "I hope it comes up positive!"

"I'll call you with the results next week."

--

"Nice crazy act." Logan quietly clapped his hands.

"Nice supportive boyfriend act." Veronica gave him a high-five. "But why didn't we just go to the morgue. I could've pretended to be a neurosurgeon, acting as someone trying to find an autopsy of someone who died from something in the head! We could've been in and out."

"Because I was doing my research the other night. The doctor, who we so graciously put that show on for, just bought Shawn Robertson's house. I thought it could help out someone, I even got some stuff off his desk."

"Doing something helpful, that's so unlike you."

"Yeah well, the sooner the case is solved, the better. Right?' Logan smirked.

"Yeah, I just didn't think you really cared about the case. It just keeps your mind of the smart thoughts right?"

"If you knew how smart the thoughts were, you'd understand."

The two reached the morgue, and walked to the desk situated outside the door. The lady at the desk looked bitter. She had an angry frown, and she typed too quick for her own good.

Veronica put on a frown and walked up to the desk. Logan trailed behind and stood a bit behind her.

"Excuse me miss, I need to know how my brother died. I was out of town and my parents won't tell me. It's been keeping we awake at night. He was my best friend." Veronica started 'tearing up'.

"His name?" The woman was bitter.

"Shawn Robertson." Veronica sniffled in between words.

"Your name?" The woman was like a cold rock. She had no sympathy.

"Veronica …" Veronica forced a few more tears out.

"Veronica what?" Veronica started crying, Logan pulled her in.

"Veronica Robertson." Logan piped in as he held a 'crying' Veronica.

"Can I see some I.D.?" The women continued typing away.

"Crap." Veronica whispered under her breath. She turned around and faced the women. "I forgot my wallet in the car."

"Well you should go get it."

"Okay."

--

Veronica and Logan trailed through the hall, silently. Logan thought she was just sad that she failed. He was wrong.

"Robertson! You couldn't have said Mars!" Veronica yelled through the empty hallway of the basement floor.

"And what, ask why you don't have the same last name?" Logan stayed a bit calm.

"Maybe we took different parents last names, because they divorced before I was born. Maybe I could've thought of a better excuse." Veronica's tone was harsh.

Logan stepped closer.

"Maybe if you didn't throw such a crying fit, you could've told her your last name yourself."

Veronica stepped closer.

There faces were close, Veronicas was beat red with anger.

"Maybe if you-"

His lips touched her, and he felt the heat of her face against his. She didn't relent, she just melted. It was an angry kiss at first, and it turned lighter and more passionate. His arms wrapped around her waste, and hers around his neck.

"Dr. Michael to the ER." Pounded through the hospital speakers.

But to them, it was silence.

--

A/N – I've never really written LoVe like, together so early in the story, unless it's a one shot. I decided to switch things up. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

And remember to review so I have something to read.


End file.
